


You’re poison running through my veins

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, It’s all completely consensual, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex poison, Sub Paul, Vaginal Sex, but if yall are triggered by aphrodisiac stuff please don’t read !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: Paul gets sex poisoned.  It’s more awkward than you’d think.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	You’re poison running through my veins

Paul yawned and sipped his coffee. He’d been up all night trying to finish a report, Emma could tell from his eye bags and the way he sluggishly walked around the house like a zombie before slumping down on their couch.

“Did you get any sleep at all?” Emma asked, flicking through the channels with the tv remote. 

“Mhm.”

“Paul.”

“What?”

“Did you get any sleep?” She repeated, he sat up a little straighter, willing his eyes to open fully.

“Uh yeah, for a few hours.”

“Jeez, babe. You really need to-“

_ Ring, Ring. _

Their doorbell rang, and Paul almost jumped, steadying his hand so he wouldn’t spill his coffee everywhere.

“I’ll get it.” He said, possibly trying to get out of her scolding him for his insomniac tendencies.

He sat his mug down and went to answer the door. 

When he opened it, however, he found no one there. He looked around, trying to spot whoever rang the bell.

“Who is it?” Emma shouted from the other room.

“Must’ve been some dumb kids pulling a prank.”

He was about to shut the door again when he noticed something on their front step.

A small, blue letter. 

He tilted his head, confused, before bending down to pick it up.

It was sealed with blue glitter glue, and it took some effort to get it open.

Once he did, he was immediately hit with a strong, chemical smell, that made his head spin.

“Whoa.” He said, he felt dizzy. “Uh, Emma-“

He took a deep breath. He somehow felt compelled to bring the letter up to his face, inhaling. He shuddered, then quickly composed himself and shut the door fast.

He walked to their living room, his head swimming.

“Em, I don’t know what they sent me but it’s making me feel-“ He was hit suddenly with an incredible wave of warmth, starting in his face, making him turn bright red, then spreading down his neck, chest, then finally to his more...Sensitive parts.

“Paul, are you okay?”

His head snapped up, his eyes wide.

“I think I’ve been poisoned.”

Emma looked at him, confused.

“What?!”

“Uh- I think the letter I got had a kind of um-“ He breathed in deeply to steady himself. “Poison. In it.”

“Wh- Paul!” She said, as he suddenly fell to his knees. “Paul, we need to get to a hospital, are you sure it was poisoned?!”

“I think- I think so, yeah. But it feels...” His eyes trailed up from the floor to her legs, then her thighs. She wasn’t wearing any pants. He gulped.

“Good.”

Emma blinked.

“Okay, Paul, let me see that letter-“

“No! You might get poisoned too!”

“You just said that you feel good, how bad could it be?” She took the letter from his hands and started to read the note inside.

“Dearest Paul, we hope you enjoy our gift to you, make sure to drink water, blah blah blah, okay I have no idea who sent this. Do you know who-“ Emma cut herself off as she felt Paul press a gentle kiss against her thigh.

“Paul.” She said, sternly. He looked up at her, still kissing her thigh softly.

“Hm?” He said, innocently.

“What are you doing?”

He looked at her thigh, realised what he was doing, then pulled back, clearing his throat.

“Uh, I dunno. It felt right, I guess.”

“Paul, I don’t think that stuff was a joke, you need to lie down, I’ll call a doctor.” She started to move but he grabbed her hands in his own.

“No, please! Please, I don’t want anyone to see me like...This.” He sounded breathless.

“Like what? How are you feeling?”

“Um...” He looked down at the floor and shifted slightly, and that’s when Emma noticed what he was desperately trying to conceal.

“Oh my god, Paul, Jesus Christ, are you seriously turned on right now?!”

“Yes.” He whined, and rested his forehead against her leg, his hands grabbing her calf.

“So, what, someone sent you an aphrodisiac? Who would do that?”

“I don’t know.”

“One of your exes, maybe?”

“Mmhm, maybe.”

“I just don’t see-“ He’d started kissing her thigh again. “Paul!”

“What?” 

She took his head in her hands and made him look her in the eye. His face was a deep shade of red, and his pupils were blown wide. He was panting, his eyelids heavy.

“You need to cool down.”

“I need  _ you.” _ His voice was deep and it sent a shiver down Emma’s spine.

“Listen, I’m not doing this with you right now, not when you’re in this...State.” 

He whined again and she stepped back, gesturing for him to stand up. He obeyed with a disappointed sigh.

“Go take a shower, right now.” She pointed to their shared bathroom and he stared at the door, before looking back at her nervously. 

“Now, Paul.”

Her commanding voice certainly didn’t help calm him down, if anything it made him even more riled up. But he did what she asked, turning the dial all the way to freezing on the shower.

“Get a grip, Paul.” He said to himself. The cold water felt nice on his searingly hot skin. His mind kept drifting back to Emma. He thought about the way she pulled his hair when they got heated, and he mimicked the action, pulling on a few strands, moaning under his breath at the sensation. 

He thought about how she took him into her mouth, how perfect she looked with his cock between her lips. His hand trailed down his stomach. He made a decision. 

He turned the shower dial back around to warm, then took himself in hand. He groaned as he started to slowly stroke his cock, his knees feeling weak. 

It was too much, everything felt too sensitive, too warm. He shut his eyes and thought about Emma again. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, guide her head until she took his length in her mouth. She’d look up at him with her big, brown eyes, and take him deeper. 

“Fuck, Em-“ He whispered, his hips twitching.

It only took a few more strokes before he was groaning loudly, coming into his own hand.

He shuddered and let out a choked off moan, pumping himself one more time before stopping all together. 

To his surprise, that didn’t seem to calm him down. He was still fully hard even after his orgasm. He bit his lip and whined. This was going to be a long night.

  
  



End file.
